


Bull's Heart

by Ciuro



Category: Pocahontas (1995), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, artistic license and errors with flora and anthropology, attempt at depicting 17th - 19th century attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuro/pseuds/Ciuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Smith brings back findings from an excursion together with Tarzan. Archimedes Porter grows concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bull's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sort-of fill for a prompt at disney_kink. OP wanted something based on rotem270691's video 'Disney Crossover - John Smith and Tarzan.' While this is not as much based on as inspired by the video, I hope it is still enjoyable.

 

* * *

 

They’re out exploring the jungle - or in Tarzan’s case, showing his new friend round. Suddenly he murmurs to John ”Wait,” scurries up the coarse trunk of a silver-grey tree and disappears in the lush foliage. After a moment he calls; ”Catch!”

  
Something yellow-red flies through the air, and John catches it in his upturned helmet. Twice he repeats the maneuver, before he lowers the helmet with anticipation. Rolling inside are what look like overgrown knotberries. When he cuts one open and bites into it, it tastes sweet and mellow.

”Good?” Tarzan swings down to the ground with another fruit in his hand, munching it without further ado.

”Mmh, great,” John hums heartily between mouthfuls. “What do you call these?”  
His friend gives a mild shrug, but seems happy that he approves of the jungle’s offerings.

 

* * *

 

At the base camp that evening, Archimedes identifies the kernels Smith brings back as those of a custard apple, also referred to as ‘bull’s heart’.

“You say Tarzan gave you one?” He pores over the book on exotic flora.

“Yeah,” the captain replies as he inks in today’s charted territory on a map. “Our friend may be a fellow of few words, but he does know how to welcome visitors.”

Again Archimedes’s gaze flits over the paragraph mentioning that members of certain tribes pick the fruits for their beloved ones as proof of affection. If the situation (as Smith recounts it) had involved a tribe woman, he might’ve looked differently at the generous gesture. But now it is a mere coincidence. Surely Tarzan cannot be aware that his actions can be interpreted this way?

Then he spots the smudged thumbprint on the page corner. Too big for Jane’s hands. Too bold for his own age-trembling hands. Too many months old to be the captain’s.

Frowning, Archimedes snaps the book shut.

Smith was the only one willing to take the Porters to Africa after their first, failed expedition. Sound in heart and mind according to Jane’s inquiries, more seasoned than anyone Archimedes expected to hire for the meager remnants of their funds. The good man says that although he’s seen hundreds of new worlds, it took a heathen chief’s daughter to open his mind to them. Still, has any of that experience prepared him for this situation?

Archimedes does not wish to test Smith’s patience and friendship with Tarzan over this. That is why he pushes the book into the bottom corner of the shelf, behind the plant press.

 


End file.
